


The Way To Scully's Heart

by httpspotter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s07e13 First Person Shooter, F/M, Honestly it's so fluff, Season/Series 07, that's all i can write about these two babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspotter/pseuds/httpspotter
Summary: “So we are in a relationship?”“A professional one,” she corrected him, quickly, “As FBI partners.”He pouted. “Right, because colleges do sleep in the same bed.”“Not tonight.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Here I am, again, the fourth time in, what, a week? It's not my fault they're so cute. I hope you enjoy ;)

After the virtual game experience, Mulder drove Scully home. He kept teasing her all the way about how, in the end, she did enjoy playing with him and let her nerd geek part come out. Scully kept insisting she didn’t have such personality, and he was the only idiot in their relationship. And, she regretted saying these words at the same moment she also realized Mulder’s pleased smile to her, his glowing eyes.

“So _we are_ in a relationship?”

“A professional one,” she corrected him, quickly, “As FBI partners.”

He pouted. “Right, because colleges do sleep in the same bed.”

“Not tonight.” Scully said, decided, and looking a bit angry.

Mulder sighed of exhaustion. She was kidding, wasn’t she? Come on, it was obvious she was enjoying the game as well, at least after she decided to enter in, to save his ass, as always. And, they were in a relationship, they’ve always been, even when they weren’t, they were. “Scully… What is this all about?”

She didn’t answer.                   

“Is it because of the hot girl?”

“Or videogame crush? No.”

“Because you know I only have eyes for you,” he said with a smirk, teasing her. Scully rolled her eyes, trying to remember why she was sleeping with this idiot.

“Mulder, I swear to God-”

“And you don’t even need to wear a videogame armour to turn me on. Honestly,” and she knew now he was being serious. “Just your intelligence does that.”

Which was true; whenever she started debunking his theories, Mulder would be irritated because she was so damn clever. It was so frustrating he couldn’t just to kiss her to shup her up. And Scully knew that. I mean, she should know, given the fact he would always answer every one of hers clever comments with a flirt.

“You’re still going to your place.”

“Fine, if I end up kissing you tomorrow at work it will be your fault.”

He stopped the tease, and they were both in silence during the rest of the way back to Washington. Sometimes, Mulder could be such a child. And Scully, too, when it comes about relationship. Maybe it was because they’ve just got together, after all those years, and they were so in love it wasn’t difficult not to act liked it.

Scully wouldn’t admitted how much she was loving every second with Mulder; and how she loved him even more when he was acting like a nerd boy obsessed with aliens and baseball. On the other hand, Mulder wouldn’t admit because he was afraid of pushing her away. It took him eight years to make her like him, too, he couldn’t risk trying to take a big step, saying “I love you so much it hurts,” but he did thought about that. A lot, pretty much every time he laid eyes on her.

When he parked the car in from of her place, Scully could feel him gazing at her, and she knew he had these adorable puppy eyes, asking to stay. “Fine.” She said, giving up.

“Can I stay, then?”

Mulder gave a boyish smile she couldn’t resist.

“Yes.”

“So, if I ask for Chinese food you will be less mad?”

“Maybe,” she was already smiling.

“I could give you a massage, too. You could use one, you know, after all those hours being a badass powerful warrior.”

“Ok.”

“Then, we can cuddle while watching Star Wars?”

“No, no, no Star Wars, Mulder,” she said, shaking her head, “Enough of nerdiness for today.”

Mulder laughed. “Ok,” and held her hand, waving with his head to outside. “Come on.”

They did watch The Empire Strikes Back, though. Scully agreed just so she could tease him about her crush on Han Solo. Mulder promised in the next Halloween, he would take her to this geek event; they would go matching costumes, cosplaying as Han and Leia. She gave him deadly eyes as an answer, and he just felt in love with her again.

“Speaking of crushes…” Mulder spoke in her ears. They were now spooning in her bed, and the movie was almost finishing. “It appears you’re the new immature hormonal fantasy of Frohike.”

He knew she was making a face even if he couldn’t see it. “Great. Am I not yours, too?”

 _“I love when she flirts back,”_ Mulder thought, feeling the happiest boy in the whole world. “Nah, you’re not a fantasy to me.”

He could also feel her smiled. “Maybe I did enjoy playing with you.”

“Oh, did you?”

“Just a bit,”

“I’m shocked. And we are in a relationship, right?”

Scully sighed. He really needed to go there. Why it was so important for him to label? And, most of all, why did he need her to say it? “Mulder, you’re my bed. What else do you want me to say?”

 _“That you’re in love with me,”_ but he just turned around very slowly and kissed her forehead, then her nose (making her smile), then her lips (making her smile even more). For now, this was enough. The way to Scully’s heart was a very long and difficult path, but it was worth every second.

Besides, she did let him stay the night. They would go to the office together in the morning and he was going to spend their next weekend off at her mother’s. It was only a matter of time now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically a bonus chapter I didn't plan but one of you asked and it end up working, so here it is. It's an weekend off and Mulder and Scully are spending at Maggie's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. So, I finally wrote the second (bonus) part of it. I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to go?” Mulder was asking this same question during the whole day. He didn’t know how Scully wasn’t mad and irritated to the point to just say now _she_ was the one who didn’t want him to go anymore.

“We already discuss this, Mulder,” she sighed.

Sometimes she just couldn’t figure him out. First, Mulder was the one who keep trying to move further, taking baby steps here and there (like, leaving, “accidentally,” a change of clothes at her place; picking her up so they would go together at work, with the excuse of “then we will need to rent a single car, we only use just one, anyway.”). And now, Scully was taking him at her mothers, to a weekend off, without any other reason than waiting him to go, and he was freaking out about it like a teenager.

Maybe that was the point, after all. Now they were together. Not officially, they were avoiding make public because of the FBI – not like Skinner didn’t know already, of course; but people tend to be bitches about these kinds of things, and none of them wanted that. But still, they were sleeping together and having all those domestic couple moments. And she kind of confirmed to him that night, and… Scully knew Mulder. It took eight years to make a move because of how insecure he could be sometimes it was now obvious the reason behind that almost panic attack.

Scully sat on his desk, taking his hand on hers. “Mulder, it’s just a few days at my mother’s. I want you there, even… Especially that we’re not solving any case. Bill won’t be there, he’s working, so you don’t need to worry about him being an ass. And my mother _likes_ you.”

He took a deep breath in relief, nodding. “Right, okay, fine, it will be good.”

“Can you stop the panic, so we can go talk to Skinner? He wants the report.”

“I’m not panicking!” he let go of her hand, standing up. “I’m perfectly cool about it.”

She was trying not to laugh, while following him at the corridor to Skinner’s office. “By the way, should I take her mother flowers or a box of chocolates?”

In the next day, when Scully parked in front of her mother’s, - she was the one driving because Mulder seemed so nervous she was actually afraid of letting him. He kept opening and closing his hands, over and over again. Scully held it. “Stop acting like that. It’s not even the first time you’re sleeping here,” she was referring to that Christmas with Emily. “Just now you’re probably sleeping in my bed, but it’s pretty much the same.”

And she shouldn’t have said this last part, it certainly didn’t help.  

But, as soon as they entered, and Maggie kissed Mulder’s cheek, smiling fondly at him, saying he should take their bags to Scully’s bedroom; he realized he was freaking out for nothing. In fact, her mother seemed really pleased to have both of them, there was even a lunch table waiting for them at kitchen.

“So, there isn’t any alien around here, right, Fox?”

Scully liked how he let her call him that way, even though Mulder wouldn’t let _her_ do it. She opened her mouth to answer for him, but it wasn’t necessary.

“No, they probably took a weekend off planning the destruction of the earth, conspiring with our government and flying UFO’s all over the country.”

She smiled. “You do really believe in all that.”

“It’s a bit silly when you put it like that,” he started, almost apologizing for no longer being the Mulder top of his class who should have a brilliant career at the FBI by now.

Then, Scully interrupted him. “It is silly,” great, now she was making him look like an idiot in front of her mother. “But I never seen someone so passionate and dedicated to a belief as you,” and she turned to Maggie. “He gets really excited about everything, even if it just _may be_ a paranormal thing. Honestly, mom, if you say there’s a light in the sky, he will go running at the same second to check and believe in a five years old kid who said it was an alien spaceship.”  She laughed. “It’s cute, but it irritates me, sometimes.”

Maggie was smiling at them. She could see how Mulder was touched by those words, and knowing her daughter, it was very likely he never heard any of it. Scully was always a very rational girl, even when talking about her faith, she would still question everything, since ever. And when the subject was the heart, she was shy about it. Trying to not letting it show, so she wouldn’t pass as an emotional silly girl who’s in love; what she didn’t know, what she never learned was that it was okay to be happy because of it. We are fools in love, and wouldn’t be real love if it didn’t have this effect.

However, Mulder must be very, very special for her. Firstly, whenever she was at home, and Bill would complain about him calling her all the time, Scully would give him deadly eyes and say it was her life, her work, _her_ friend. Secondly, she talked about him. Maggie would call to ask how things were, and she would mention Mulder, too. Thirdly and not less important, he was there with her. Not in a work day, just casually visiting her mother and Scully was making sure he was feeling comfortable and that she would like him. Which she didn’t have to, Maggie already loved him.

“Well, and she never believes in anything,” Mulder reply, teasing her back “We’ve literally seen witches and ghosts and a lot of supernatural creatures…”

“ _You_ have seen it.” Scully corrected him. “I always say there’s a-”

“Scientific explanation,” he finished her sentence, smiling at her mother’s, mouthing speaking the next words. “I have heard all this before.”

“What are you saying?” Scully smiled, tapping his shoulder. “Huh? Mom?” she turned over to Maggie who was clearly enjoying it.

She raised her hands. “Oh, I won’t poke my nose into,” and then stood up. “I should’ve called Bill an hour ago, he must be worried. Can you two wash the dishes?”

Mulder nodded.

“Say ‘hi’ to Bill for me, mom.”

“And I will tell him you’re here too, Fox.”

Mulder almost spited the juice, making Scully repress a laugh. “Yeah, of course, tell him I said ‘hi’ too. Definitely, why wouldn’t I?”

Later, Scully was fixing the pillows and blankets of her single bed so they could both fit in there. Maggie thought about offering some other room to Mulder, but seeing how close they were, she doubted they would’ve taken it. And there were times in the past he slept with her on those small hospital beds, so they would be just fine now.

Mulder was looking at her rock bands posters, complaining Elvis wasn’t there. Then, he went to her small and black bookshelf. “Moby Dick!” he said, picking up the book. “It’s the child version, though.”

“Yeah, I have the original ‘adult’ one,” she came closer and pointed to, “But this was the first book my father gave me... And, I don’t know, if I ever end up having kids, I will want to read it for them too.”

Mulder glanced the pages and put it back in the bookshelf, looking softly at her. “I’m out of it if you choose Queequeg as the name of our child.”

When they came to the point of actually talking about having a baby together? “Ok, but you can’t come with ‘Elvis’ or ‘Luke Skywalker’ either.”

He pouted. “Fair enough,”

Maggie opened the door and both, Mulder and Scully, acted like they got caught doing something inappropriate, even if they were just looking at each other. But, then again, there was always some intimacy in those looks; it felt like they were sharing a secret no one else could understand.

“I just came to check on you two,” she was almost apologizing for interrupting their gazing. “Is everything alright, Fox?”

He smiled. “Yes, Mrs. Scully, thank you. And for having me too,”

“He was a bit nervous about coming in,” said Scully, and he made a face to her, _how dare her telling Maggie his insecurities like this?_

“Nonsense,” Maggie shook her head. “I’m actually really happy because it’s the first time I see my daughter bringing a boy home.”

Scully frowned. “Mom, that’s not true.”

“Oh, those college boys don’t count. It didn’t really last.”

“No, I mean…” she looked quickly at him. “Mulder have already been here before.”

Maggie smiled at her. “But just as your friend.” And then she touched Mulder's shoulder, and nodded “Goodnight, behave,” for them, leaving the room.

They both didn’t say anything. Scully was expecting him to say _“I did told you everyone knew,”_ but maybe he was just shock as she with the fact that not only her mother knew, but she was also loving it and saying it out loud. To balance the universe, when Bill was the one to know about it, he would start hating Mulder even more, and would always ask _“Oh, Dana, tell me you’re not with that… guy, anymore?”_

Scully took Mulder’s hands and made him lie on the bed with her. “I should have taken the king size bed when I was a teenager.” She complained.

He putted his arms around her, spooning. “At least I get to be really close to you.”

“We’re always cuddling, Mulder.”

“Yeah, but you tend to kick me out if you think I’m being an asshole,”

She smiled, gently caressing the hair of his arms, then holding one of his hands closer to her face so she could kiss it. Mulder took a deep breath and she slowly turned to look at him and their lips touched. There wasn’t a hurry anymore; things would always be intense between them, but with an established relationship, their kisses became a sweet daily demonstration of the _“I love you”_ they wouldn’t say it yet.

Mulder gave a lot of short kisses all over her face, making Scully smile. Then her lips touched his one more time, very quickly but with a snap, because they were already used with it and were going to do it forever.

“You’re not an asshole,” Scully whispered on his ear, and then hid her face on his chest before saying the next words. “You’re my silly nerd boy in love with the universe.” He could feel her smile. “You’re my Mulder.”

His heart warmed and he found himself speechless, so he just pulled her closer as a response. The kiss now was urgent, not because the hurry of before was back, but he couldn’t say he loved her; and there wasn’t another way to respond what she just said, still the words wouldn’t come out. So kissing her with tender was the only way he found to try to express that. And if they could read each other eyes, it was obvious she would know exactly what he was saying every time their lips touched.

Neither of them could sleep, but Scully closed her eyes and pretend to, expecting Mulder to fall asleep, but he didn’t, and she knew it.

“Yes, I’m still awake,” Mulder said, reading her thoughts. “And I’m still touched.”

Their eyes were closed, however.

“You’re saying nice things to me today, I’m not used with it,” and he regret saying this in the same second, because he knew how Scully was about the heart business. “I’m sorry, I didn’t… It’s not like I don’t know, I just…” he couldn’t finish the sentence, though.

She straightened up herself, holding his face on her tiny hands, opening her eyes to look at him. “Mulder,” she called and he responded opening his eyes too. “I’m a rational person, so these things will always be new for me. Especially because you make me feel things I never experience before,” His eyes were shining and suddenly she didn’t feel shy about continuing this time. “And I’m afraid this intensity will scare you, because sure as hell it scares me.”

Mulder shook his head, talking softly. “It does scare me too, you know. Not being in love with you, but I never say it that…”

“I love you,”

“Yes, I never say it because what if you run aw…” he stopped, realizing she had just said it. But Mulder was insecure enough to not know if she was saying to him or just completing his sentence.

Scully smiled. “Yes, I meant to say that I love you.”

And he just kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. Many times and as passionate as he could, whispering, “I love you,” again and again. Scully was smiling so much her cheeks were aching. She knew he was relief to being able to say it without feeling guilty, and in the end, she liked hearing it too.

“I love you,” he said for the last time that night, before Scully fell asleep on his arms. Because maybe what there was missing for their eyes to close peacefully was saying out loud to each other what really was on their minds since ever.

After that night, whenever Mulder left a note on a piece of paper on her house, or whenever they were talking on the phone without anyone around, he would end up their conversation with those three words. It had become their new “Mulder/Scully, it’s me,” and they fell in love with each other all over again just by hearing it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
